Eclipse
by GoddessOfCsilla
Summary: As the day of black sun unfolds, an Avatar with a dark past must finally face her destiny or watch the man she loves and the world crumble beneath her. A tragedy forshadowing Zutara. sorry Maiko


**Eclipse **

_**The Day of Black Sun**_

_By GoddessOfCsilla_

Discliamer: I do not own any part of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

_A/N-Please enjoy the tragedy I am about the relay to you. -_

Under the shade of a thousand lies, the cold of a thousand dying breaths, and the pain of a world collapsing within itself an icy heart pounded within the shell of a fiery body. Tattered clothes and bitter darkness wrapped the scarred form of the woman suffering from a terminal illness.

She open both eyes, each blue and like pools of water pierced with icebergs formed by the light of the stars above. Distracted from her meditation, she absently traced the white scar from her knee cap up her thigh-- causing a shimmering blue tear to streak across her face. Followed by a fountain of regret and despair she wrapped her arms around her knees and felt her tears dry into her skin. Her own painful fountain cleansed away the blood from her scarred flesh and heart as the sunless afternoon sky sent more glittering starry light through the cave.

Absorbed in her pain, meditations left her thoughts and were replaced by biting memories.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"Ren!" He called.

His voice echoed through the hall of the North Pole oasis causing two icy blue eyes to shoot upward.

He ran to her and she tightened the grip on the water encasing her neck. Holding herself over pool of precious water, the girl's chi began to fade and she fell forward into it.

"NO!"

The man leaped forward and caught her as she fell into the pool. Grasping her lifeless form beneath the cold water of the oasis, they began to sink swiftly. Then, kicking furiously, the fire bender kept his eyes on the surface sinking within its depths. At last, before the struggling man's vision began to blur, he became aware of the two spirits Ying and Yang circling ahead, just out of his one-handed reach.

Suddenly, they broke the surface. He threw her onto the grass and shakily checked if she was breathing. She _was_…and _hard_.

He watched in shock as her eyes shot open, turquoise and illuminant, and turned to his.

Whips of water, fiery trails of flame, and walls of earth began to swim around him as her face looked through his, eyes still aglow through the power of the Avatar state. Then, quickly, the elements she had pulled together fell to the ground and the light left her eyes, only for her to fall backwards and scream in shock.

"_Ren_!"

"**_GO AWAY_**!" Her body began to convulse, shiver, and sob at the same time as she screamed.

"How many _TIMES_!" The fallen girl glared at him, her icy eyes piercing his heart.

"I've told you so many!" She spat in his face. "And still, you _save _me. I am SO close, Zuko! I told you, I can not stand this…this…_world_…I….SO MANY YEARS! For once I was so close, but no!"

"Your suicide will NOT bring peace to our world!" He screamed back.

"It will bring peace to MINE!" She shouted.

"Do you even know how selfish you sound, this is what you are! The AVATAR! This is your _destiny."_

She slapped him hard and he let her, only to keep speaking.

"Ren! I can help you…_we_ NEED you-----"

"'_We_' need you?" She said, gesturing with arms wide.

"I think it's _you _who needs me—look who's _selfish_, _Firelord_ Zuko!"

He stood stunned for a moment then motion to someone behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw no one, and then started to shake in fear as he approached her.

"I'm sorry Ren…but I can't let you do this. This war can not allow the Earth nation to have control of the Avatar and your demise will nothing but strengthen the imbalance we have with the spirit world." He said apparently unmoved by her words.

Before she could open her mouth a hundred benders leapt from hiding places and encased her in a thick sphere of earth and ice.

It was told not a single being nor herself could kill an Avatar with the influence of the Avatar State, but he had already destroyed her heart.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

The dark disk that masked the sun slid slightly towards the heavens, causing a sliver of white light the catch the sky, each of the moon's movements silent like a ice fox's as if not to alert the girl crying. As the sliver of sun expanded, it sent a web-like array of light spiraling towards to earth, seeming to rest within that bowl-shaped cave. The pristine light caught the eye of the Avatar and she stared back at it with eyes wide. Quickly she maintained her stature in a meditative Air Bender's pose, biting her shaking lip so hard it bled.

The moon continued it's course across the sky, an the cold water on the cave floor began to quiver slightly. Ren deepened and concentrated her thoughts.

The echo of metal footsteps met her ears.

_He came back?_

She kept her eyes steady beneath their lids.

The final moments if the solar eclipse sprayed into a golden fountain of light and within herself, Ren pulled together a ball of blue flame. For once she was not the one she meant to kill with it.


End file.
